Umumichi Yakushima
Yakushima (屋久島) is a senior of Class 11 and the Captain of the Swimming Club. Personality Like his fellow members of the Swimming Club, Tanegashima and Mogana Kikaijima, Yakushima is obsessed with money, and is willing to go so far as to risk his own life to get a hold of it. Kikaijima claims this attitude originated after his family split up because they didn't have money. Though he considers money more important than his friends, he likes his friends more than money. Appearance Yakushima's blood type is AB. He has dark purple hair and a goatee. He has been seen wearing both his swim uniform as well as the standard men's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy. Plot Club Battle Swim Meet Arc Yakushima and the other members of the Swimming Club are first introduced discussing the upcoming club battle swim meet. Yakushima calls it an event made just for them, and encourages the others to enter. As a group, they decide that when they win, they will be one step closer to reaching their dream of filling a pool with money. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, pages 9-10 Come Sunday, all three are seen looking pleased when Medaka Kurokami announces that any club that ranks higher than the Student Council will receive money from her own pocket. Yakushima agrees with Tanegashima when he claims that in the water, they are better than the beast Medaka, and Yakushima tells the group that anything other than first place is out of the question. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, pages 17-18 After the first event ends, the Swimming Club is seen on the sidelines. Medaka points out that they were actually the first group to score all twenty points. Other onlookers discuss the Swimming Club, one claiming he saw the guys swim to the pool's bottom, even with floaters on their arms. Medaka confronts the club, indentifying the technique they used as compulsed expiry diving: if they had made a single mistake, they could have drowned. She asks them if they value their lives, a question Tanegashima answers on the rest of the club's behalf: they value money more than their lives. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, pages 17-19 Yakushima and Tanegashima take part in the second event, the three legged race. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 5 When the race starts, the Swimming Club initially lags behind, due to Yakushima needing twenty-five meters to match Tanegashima's speed. With the preperations complete, Yakushima apologizes to Tanegashima for making him wait, who tells him it's not a problem. The two then begin swimming with their legs tied together, easily reaching the finish line first. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, pages 11-14 After the thrid event, the Swimming Club confronts the Zenkichi Hitoyoshi and Kouki Akune. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 17 After Medaka claims that she will reform the Swimming Club, Tanegashima haughtily dares her to go ahead and try. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 19 As the fourth event starts, the cavalry battle, Yakushima and Tanegashima are seen as the horse supporting Kikaijima, with Yakushima in the front. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 1 When Tanegashima asks him what they should do, Yakushima tells him that they have forty-eight points and the Student Council has thirty-three: if the Student Council gets their headband, they will be in first place. However, if the Swimming Club takes the Student Council’s headband, they will have a fifteen pint lead on the Track Team, who are in second place. Even if the Track Team gets the headband of the Orchestra, who are in third place, the Swimming Club will still be fine. Yakushima deduces that the rules were not made to give the lower ranked teams a chance; they were made to force a dual between the Swimming Club and the Student Council. He agrees with Kikaijima when she states they have no reason to fight, and he suggests they get going. When Kikaijima declares that she will take that “stupid girl” (Medaka) down, Yakushima can only timidly agree with her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, pages 3-5 When Medaka is pushed off, Yakushima thinks to himself that it is a shame they weren’t able to get the headband, but that with the Student Council out of the way, the other teams won’t pose a threat to them. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 9 When Medaka knocks Kikaijima off balance and kisses her, Yakushima is shocked. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 13 When Medaka comes out of the water carrying Kikaijima, Yakushima takes her. When Kikaijima asks the two of them which is more important, her or money, he agrees with Tanegashima that money is, and reminds her not to be led astray by Medaka’s influence. When Kikajima goes on to ask which they like more, her or money, he and Tanegashima share a look, before both tell her that they like her more. He is shocked with everyone else when Nekomi Nabeshima and the Judo Club are revealed to have won the competition, and thinks that Nabeshima was surprisingly cool about being cheap. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, pages 15-19 Some point before accepting Medaka’s offer to join the Student Council, Kikajima approaches Tanegashima and Yakushima to ask their advice. When Tanegashima tells her to join them, Yakushima agrees with him, telling Kikaijima that if she doesn’t make friends her own age, the next years of high school will be hard for her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 13, page 8 Abilities Yakushima is Captain of the Swimming Club; his talent is widely recognized, even outside of the club, and he is known as a very well rounded swimmer who can use all kinds of strokes and techniques. As a scholarship student, it is possible that he is a Special like Kikaijima, though this has not been confirmed. References Category:Characters Category:Special